


LAAAB: Original Crew [ Drabbles ]

by Theonesockwonder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonesockwonder/pseuds/Theonesockwonder
Summary: A collection of small fics (usually inspired by prompts) for the original crew of Life After Angelus Ad Bellum. An original collaboration story originally based on Tumblr with me (@seize-the-droid) and @afluffykiwi.
Relationships: Andy Edwards (Original Character)/Helen Adams (Original Character)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	LAAAB: Original Crew [ Drabbles ]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Puts head on the other’s shoulder] with Jay Daniels/Andy Edwards and Helen Adams.

This was one of the things that he didn’t need to remember. No. Something that he didn’t want to remember. He didn’t need to remember the dull gray sky, the burning of his ears or the numbness of his toes. The feelings were so vivid, it was like he was right back in that foxhole in the below freezing temperatures.

He looked to his left to see Eli. _Wait. No. Lew._ He looked over to see Lew trying his best to keep warm with the small Army issued blanket that the COs provided them with. And by the way Lew’s teeth were still chattering, Jay could tell that it was a worthless effort.

Jay dug his hands into his armpits even further. _Screw these paper thin gloves they decided to give us._ He knew for sure that at least one of his hands was getting frostbite.

“You okay down there?”

Too busy in his cynical thoughts, he hadn't even noticed the tarp being lifted up or the cold wind and snow drifting into the foxhole. He looked up to see none other than the Angel of the company looking down at him with worry in her eyes.

“Just getting my ass beaten by the cold. Nothin’ to worry about here, Angel.” He tried his best to shrug her worry off.

Helen shuffled her way into the foxhole and plopped herself down next to him, “You’ve always been a horrible liar, Andy.” _Andy? Shit. I’m Andy._

Jay paused for a second, holding down the feelings that came with the name. It’s been damn near 80 years since this point… And in the 30 years that he’s been living a new life, he pushed out all the memories of _Andy_.

“Well, you’ve always been able to call me out on my bullshit.” He untucked his hands and proceeded to tuck Helen under his blanket. Lord knows that if something happened to ~~his~~ _their_ medic, there would be hell to pay. She graciously snuggled into his side. “You done with your rounds?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me that fast?” She teased.

“No! No, not at all,” Jay stuttered out, “I just wanted to make sure that you had everything done before getting comfortable.”

Helen sighed. The look on her face said it all. She was exhausted. Who could blame her? She was one of the best medics in their company and took it personally when one of them didn’t make it though. She worked her ass off to keep him and the rest of the boys safe. But in the process, she pushed her wellbeing aside. And he hated it. This girl, no _woman_ , should feel safe and comfortable for once in her life. And if he could grant her one moment of peace, then so be it.

He opted to stay quiet instead of digging himself a bigger hole, instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her closer to his side. She looked up at him, gave him a sweet smile, then rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn’t long before she was lulled to sleep in his body heat and he soon followed her.

The moment Jay opened his eyes again, he felt the guilt settle in his stomach. He hadn’t thought about his medic from his past in a long time. He didn’t want the painful memories to resurface. He didn’t want to think about all that he lost. But here he was, lying in his warm bed in the dark alone with only the memories of the kind and beautiful woman he let slip away.


End file.
